


A Kiss out of Anger

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: The strained angry silence breaks, and Steve welcomes the fallout.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 50 Kisses [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A Kiss out of Anger

Steve’s hands clench around the steering wheel of the Camaro. The man in the passenger seat is far too quiet, his posture about as rigid as Steve as ever seen in someone who isn’t dead. The drive home from the office is torture, and Steve’s hands itch to turn the radio on in the hopes that something will be enough to cut through the tension, even when he ultimately knows it will make it worse.

He’s lost count of the number of times his eyes have strayed from the road ahead to Danny; each time he’s quickly snapped his attention back before he’s caught being inattentive. He doesn’t want to take this tension into the house, doesn’t want to close the front door and have to walk around on eggshells waiting for the dam to break, so he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. Danny’s raised finger appears in his field of vision before he can even say a word.

“I am angry. I am angry that I was actually surprised, when I should be used to it from past experience. I am also angry that I am angry, so don’t give me anything else to be angry about.”

Steve doesn’t really know what he can say to that, so he keeps his mouth shut until they turn into the driveway. He turns the ignition off, and now there’s not even engine noise to break the tension, so Steve opens the driver’s door just so he can breathe. He risks reaching out and giving Danny’s shoulder a squeeze. The taut muscles underneath his hand don’t even twitch.

By the time he has the key in the front door he hears Danny get out of the car, so hits the button on the fob to lock it as he gets the door open. He’s keying in the alarm code when the front door shuts, and as the last of the beeps silences Danny grabs him.

He finds himself slammed back into the woodwork of the now closed door, Danny’s hands fisted in his shirt and all that solid muscle intent on keeping him there. Arousal flares, and Steve’s half-ashamed that he likes the manhandling, that he likes having someone who doesn’t treat him as a hero. The other half of him is never ashamed of how he feels about Danny, or just how easily he can turn Steve on.

When Danny’s lips crash into his, Steve willingly accepts it. The kiss is hard enough that the tang of iron accompanies the press of Danny’s tongue. Steve will count the bruises later and wear them with pride, as though they were ribbons adorning his dress uniform. He’s not even ashamed of eagerly waiting for the way Danny will kiss each discoloration, each soft press of lips an apology. But right now he wants Danny’s passion, whether borne of anger or love, he doesn’t care.

Whatever Danny needs, Steve is all too willing to give.


End file.
